Punishment
by Black Clouds of Thought
Summary: I suck at summmaries so its just Gaara and Sasuke and lots of yaoi "fun". So yah don't like don't read. Wait why ARE you still reading?


((Shelby's Story))

I stood on a roof top looking into a window, watching my secretly beloved red head asleep in his black and gold bed. I stiffened when Gaara opened his eyes and looked straight at me. I was terrified as Gaara's face went from shocked to frightened to mad to happy and then to… something I couldn't identify. It was almost…sexy. He stood up and to my horror (and pleasure) Gaara was only wearing a pair of tight black silk boxers 'Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god,' I thought. Then, to my astonishment, Gaara, with a seductive smile on his face, bent his finger in the universal "come here" gesture. I froze then before I thought about it my body was moving forward. I was at the window and climbing into it when Gaara grabbed me and yanked him into his room.

Gaara began to speak, "I have been waiting for you to show yourself to me, Sasuke. You have been eluding me for far too long. I must have you now. And you must be punished for making me wait this long." I blushed deeply and before he could say anything Gaara pushed him down on to his bed and went to his night stand. He retrieved rope, a pair of fluffy handcuffs, lube, and some very scary looking "toys". Gaara took the rope and wrestled me down, tying my wrists to his bed posts. Gaara grinned evilly and reached for a knife that I hadn't seen him pull out of the night stand. My breathing sped up in terror thinking of all the things he could do with the knife. Gaara said," Hold still I don't want to scar that hot body of yours, Sasuke." I held still though still freaking out in my head. Gaara cut off my shirt and smirked at him," Never thought this moment would come…,"he muttered. Then he set down the knife and started to plant kisses on my body, slowly making his way down to the button of my pants.

What Gaara did next made me blush so deeply that Gaara chuckled; It was a muffled chuckle though because he was undoing my pants with his, apparently very talented, mouth. Gaara then started to kiss and nibble the sensitive skin below my belly button. I gasped and bucked at the feeling of Gaara's teeth and tongue so close to my cock. "G-Gaara….p-p-please", I ground out between clenched teeth. I was trying to keep what little dignity I had and tried to stop bucking every time Gaara nibbled but couldn't stop pulling on the rope. Gaara smirked," Please what? Please fuck me mindless? Is that what you want, Sasuke? Well I told you that you were going to be punished and I intend to deliver." I whimpered. In anticipation or fear I will never know.

Gaara captured my mouth in a lust filled kiss. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and explored the cavern. I attempted to fight back but Gaara just pulled back and clicked his tongue, "Now now let's not be forgetting our place, Sasuke. I'll have to punish you extra now." I wriggled back into the bed anticipating what Gaara would do next. Hopefully me…

Gaara grinned cruelly and reached for the whip that he had pulled out. He playfully rubbed the length of the rope and then his expression hardened and he swung the whip over his head and cracked it dangerously close to my groin. I edged away from him fearfully. Gaara cracked the whip to keep me from moving any farther away and practically purred, "What did I tell you? You are to be punished and if you do not stop resisting I will have to do something worse to you…,"He let the sentence wander off dangerously,"Do you understand?" After a silence from me, Gaara repeated himself his voice more of a growl now,"Do you understand, Sasuke?" All I could manage was a nod.

Gaara seemed pleased with that response and started pacing around the bed as if thinking of a good way to "punish" me. He smiled and retrieved a bottle from a bag on his nightstand. "You are going to take this pill now, so open your mouth and I'll pour some water into your mouth so you can swallow it", said Gaara as he headed towards the bathroom. When I couldn't see Gaara I pulled uselessly at the ropes. 'Wow Gaara's strong', I thought,' To tie these knots so tight'. Gaara soon came back into the room with a glass of water and a small green pill in his hands. "Open", he commanded. I shot him a look and when Gaara just grinned I worried what that pill might do. He dropped the pill in my mouth followed by pouring the water into it so I could swallow. "Well we will have about 2 minutes before that will start to work soooo", Gaara slid on top of me and kissed me passionately.

He stopped after what felt like five seconds and when I looked at him questioningly he just smiled and said,"You're going to love this." Before I could register what that might mean lust slammed me in the gut like a sledge hammer. I moaned and looked at Gaara approaching the bed slowly. I was on fire and I NEEDED him to be with me, to touch me in all the right places and help me get this desire out. I was more turned on then I had ever been in my entire life. I pulled harder on the ropes than I had ever done before. Gaara came to the bed and he ripped off his shorts to reveal his huge erection. I groaned at just the thought of Gaara's huge manhood in me.

Gaara took the knife and cut the restraints but held my arms down while he flipped me over and retied them. This only drove me more insane and I started grinding myself against the bed. I was moaning even louder now. Before I knew what was happening Gaara had slipped two of his well lubed fingers into me. I cried out in pain. Gaara let his fingers sit there for a moment but then he started to scissor them. Still scissoring his fingers he started to pump them in and out stretching me even further. Then Gaara added another finger and I thought,"This is only three fingers…Gaara's cock is much bigger than that".

Gaara pulled out his fingers and positioned himself over top of me. "You ready for this?" I nodded. I attempted to stop grinding the bed but was unsuccessful. Gaara grabbed my hips and pushed into me. I tried not to, but I cried out in pain. Gaara stopped and waited till I nodded for him to go on. He was pulling in and out and seemed to be having a hard time controlling himself but that was fine because I gasped out," Harder Gaara…F-Faster Gaara" He immediately obliged and soon was slamming into me.

"Oh god Sasuke! You're so fucking tight and hot and wet… and...oohhh ggoooddd…,"Gaara moaned out. Then he hit a spot in me that made me see stars. It was a white hot stab of pleasure. "God!!! Gaara hit there again!!!" I begged. He slammed in to the spot again causing my vision to go blurry from the intense pleasure that was searing through me. I was so filled with pleasure that I didn't think it could be any better. I was wrong.

Gaara slammed into me one last time and we both came simultaneously. Our names rung out through the air before we collapsed in bliss filled haze. Gaara pulled out of me and we rested for a few minutes, trying to calm our breathing. Then Gaara stood up and cut off the restraints. I stared at him and he chuckled darkly' "You don't think your done do you?" He asked. I moaned in anticipation.

Gaara got up and crossed the room to his pile of "toys" and grabbed a vibrator and a pair of hand cuffs. He turned around with a wicked grin on his face. By then I had worked myself into a sitting position and was admiring his ass, and his chest, and his arms, and his… yeah. Gaara made his way over to the bed put the hand cuffs on the nightstand. He sat down on the bed and captured my lips in a lust filled kiss. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and explored my mouth. '_God. How is he such a good kisser?_, I thought. I didn't have much time to ponder that because he started to grind his cock against mine. Causing me to gasp and buck into him. Gaara just smiled and caught my lips in another kiss and continued to grind me. We were both moaning by now and I was rocking my hips in time with Gaara's grinds. We were both hard as rocks now and I was disappointed when Gaara pulled away.

I grabbed his shoulders and attempted to pull him back to the bed. He pulled my hands off and asked, "Do I need to bind you again?" I shook my head and took my hands back to me. Gaara got the vibrator and told me, "Lay down". I turned over and lay down on my belly. Gaara didn't even bother stretching me out and thrust the vibrator in. I managed not to cry out as he began to pump the vibrator in and out. When I was getting comfortable with the feeling he hit the spot. "FUCK!!", I yelled, "Gaara hit it again!" He surprised me by pulling out the vibrator entirely. I whimpered loudly, forgetting all quests for keeping pride. Gaara looked at me with lust filled eyes and quickly switched the vibrator to full power and slammed it into my entrance. He did this until he found the spot again. "OH GOD!!!", I screamed. It was more pleasure than I had felt in anything before. White hot stabs of intense pleasure rocketed through my body.

Gaara then ,cruelly, took the vibrator out and layed it on the bed beside me. He captured my lips in a kiss and I don't know how it happened but I was on top of him and grinding his cock with my hand. Gaara bucked under my touch and moaned loudly. I smiled evilly and kept grinding his cock with my hand planting kisses down his neck and when I got to the sensatitive skin at the bottom of his neck I latched on and nibbled and sucked pleasurably. Gaara moaned loudly and gasped out,"Sas-sasuk-oooooooooh!!" I sucked a little while longer then bit down. Gaara cried out but I ground my own cock against his rock hard one to make up for it. His cry quickly changed to a low moan. I licked at the mark that I had made. I planted kisses down to his chest then down below his belly button. He was so lost in the pleasure of my hand that was pumping him that he cried out in surprise when I licked the length of his cock.

He bucked into my face and let out a loud moan. I took his whole length into my mouth and used my tongue to make him buck and moan loudly. "Sas-Sasuke…. I'm gonna- I'm going to-"He came into my mouth and I swallowed the bitter liquid that was his essence. Gaara was lying under me with a dazed look of bliss on his face. His expression changed so quickly that I couldn't register what it was and he flipped me over and tied me back to the bed so fast he was a blur. He laughed maniacally and slammed into me I hissed in pain but that did not stop or even slow him. He slammed into me over and over but I found myself more turned on than ever before and began to grind against the bed in time with his thrusts. When he hit the spot it was better than ever. I screamed out in passion. Soon we both came and screamed each other's name. Gaara collapsed and didn't even bother to pull out of me but I liked it that way. I felt more complete than I had ever felt in my whole life.

**the next morning**

"Damn it Gaara! My ass hurts!" I told Gaara with a frown. "Well It's not my fault you're a pussy", Gaara said with a grin. "Don't think you would like me if I HAD a pussy", I shot back. "Well I think we need to prove that I don't like pussies", Gaara said with a grin and kissed me forcefully.


End file.
